Breaking the Undesirable Cycle -Revised edition
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story, Breaking the Undesirable Cycle although slightly different. Genre: Romance, Slice of Life. Comedy, and Drama
1. Prologue

**This story is dictated to Aishoujo. **

**The ****Prologue**

In the morning, a young girl is getting ready to leave as she puts on her shoes. "Karin! We're going to be late." The girl shouted, heading toward the door. "Just go ahead of me Yuzu! I'll catch up to you. I promise." The other girl responded.

"Mhu, Karin... you better be walking by my side by the time I get to the front entrance!" Yuzu warned as she opens and left through the door. "Yeah yeah..." Karin said nonchalantly, taking a bite of her toasted bread.

_Can't believe today is our first day of high school..._

*munch...munch...munch*

_I wonder if I'll get to see him..._

Finished with her breakfast, Karin quickly puts her plate in the sink before taking her school bag to the front entrance. Putting on her shoes, Karin opens the door.

_I doubt it_

She takes her leave.

**-TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. Long Time No See

**Finally chapter 1 of my re-write. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Karin walks down her block, before taking a left. As she continues her walking, only one thing seems to be bugging her in her mind. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

For some reason, she can't seem to NOT think about him. What's more, she begins to remember about the past when he used to come over all the time with Rukia.

_Why did you stop coming over?_

Toshiro, who used to come practically everyday, gradually stop visiting her brother and eventually he just stop coming over, period. How long ago did she saw Toshiro?

_About 2 years... It's been pretty much 2 years since I last saw Toshiro._ Karin thought completely taking over her awareness as she begins to cross the street. Then suddenly, she hears the sound of screeching tires, accompanied by a loud car horn.

Turning, she spots a huge truck heading towards her. Before she could respond back, a force pulls her back on the sidelines.

"Huh?" The truck quickly drove through, leaving Karin stunned. "Hey idiot, the sign said 'DON'T WALK'" A familiar voice said behind her. Quickly recovering, Karin turns to see her 'savior' that called her a idiot, with the intention to retort something back.

"Thanks for the save, Jerkfa-" Karin didn't finish her sentence, realizing who's the 'Jerkface' that standing there.

Looking at the person, her eyes widen in surprise in seeing him there. On her first day of high school no less, wearing the school's uniform. She couldn't say anything but whisper, "Toshiro..."

Toshiro, at first didn't seem to recognize her but seeing her eyes more closely, he soon remembers the owner of those eyes. Those that used to burn through his head from her constant staring. "Oh Kurosaki, I almost didn't recognize you." Toshiro admitted, taking a good look at her appearance. Her new uniform that seems to wrap around her body perfectly, her newly acquired height matching his own, and her hair that would have extended pass her shoulder if it wasn't for the fact that it is tied up in a ponytail.

"Karin, call me Karin. Not Kurosaki. I thought we went over this a while back." Karin said, the feeling of frustration hitting her pretty good simply from him calling her by her family name. While she was thinking, she's unaware that Toshiro is still staring at her face.

Toshiro noticed her eyes, her nose, her mouth and most of all her scowl that looks quite similar to her brother. Still, her scowl is of a different class, incomparable to her brother in the sense of its beauty.

"We did, but I never said I would." Toshiro smoothly said as he begins to cross the street.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Karin yelled, feeling her frustration transforming into anger.

"To school. I suggest you walk before the sign changes." Toshiro turned to her before returning to look ahead. Taking his advice, Karin caught up with Toshiro before slowing down to his pace. "Hey Toshiro, there's something I been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it Kurosaki?"

Karin is really repressing her instinct to lash out on him. "Why did you stop coming over? It been like forever since I last saw you..." Karin said, trying really hard not to make it sound like she missed him.

"I been extremely busy." Toshiro said, not looking at Karin. Still, Karin was not convinced, still pressing forward with her interrogation.

"Are you and Ichigo still friends?"

"This time, Toshiro looks at Karin for a moment before replying, "Why would you ask that?"

Karin sees that an explanation is in order. "Ichigo not once mentioned you at all after you stop coming over. I wonder if you guys had some sort of a fight or something..." Karin said, looking away from Toshiro.

Toshiro stop walking all together. "Don't worry Kurosaki, your brother and I did not have a 'fall out'."

Karin tries again, "Then why?"

Toshiro smiles at the girl. "I don't wish to share such information about myself." Toshiro said before he started to walk again. Karin, with her patience wearing thin, was about to retort but before she could, her sister voice makes it way to her ears.

"KARIN!" Yuzu makes her way to them. "Oh Toshiro..." Yuzu said in surprise. "Good morning Yuzu." Toshiro said as he continues to walk. "Oh good morning to you too Toshiro." Yuzu said as she gives a warm smile.

Karin, for some reason, felt left out. _Why the hell does Toshiro calls Yuzu by her first name but for me my last name. Could it be..._

**DING DONG**

"Ah! The warning bell. We better hurry!" Yuzu shouted as she grabs hold of Karin's hand and runs. "It was nice seeing you again Toshiro!" Yuzu exclaimed excitedly as she and Karin runs pass him. Toshiro looks at the siblings for a moment before heading to his first class.

**Side note: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**Please let me know what you think. I know it is significantly shorter than the original one but I'm trying different methods (copying a certain someone's style) in order to present a story. Until next time! **


End file.
